Wyvern Lair
:For the other dimension that is still in development, see Ogre Lair. The Wyvern Lair is a dimension that can only be accessed with the wyvern portal staff. It is the only place where wyverns can be found and spawn naturally. Overview The Wyvern Lair is basically a large, forested island that is similar to the End dimension in Minecraft. Unlike the End, The Wyvern Lair isn't a barren wasteland. Instead, it is full of life. It is also generated with exclusive blocks. Like the Overworld, the Wyvern Lair also has weather, including rain and thunderstorms, but it does not snow. The Wyvern Lair also has no Sun and Moon, but in the day its bright, and at night it gets dark. Compasses and clocks do not work here, making their arrows/dials spinning and flailing madly, rendering them useless. Beds will also explode here if you attempt to sleep in one, leaving a large crater where it would have been placed. Environment Nether portal in the lair.png|A Nether portal that was made in the wyvern lair. The wyvern lair.png|The quartz portal that the player arrives at. The Wyvern Lair is similar to the Overworld in some aspects; it has its own type of tree, which are much larger than trees found in the Overworld, and appear to form a forest. Wyvern Lair trees have greyish-white wood and greenish-blue leaves. Vines can be found growing on these trees. There are also small water and lava lakes. The grass blocks are similar to mycelium blocks and have a dark purple color. Wyvern lair tall grass grows on these grass blocks and also has the same color. Stone in the Wyvern Lair forms the lower part of the island and it has a different texture to that of normal stone. Ores do not generate in the Wyvern Lair. Accessing To access the Wyvern Lair, you must craft a wyvern portal staff must be crafted and used on any surface in order to get to the Wyvern Lair. To get back to the Overworld, it must be used on the quartz structure that the player arrived on. The quartz portal Main article: Quartz Portal This is the structure that you arrive at when you enter the Wyvern Lair. The quartz portal is located in the center of the Wyvern Lair. As the name suggests, it's built from blocks of quartz as well as two other types, including pillar quartz and chiselled quartz. The pillar quartz blocks make up the pillars of the structure and the chiselled quartz make up the top. It is the only place where players can get back to the Overworld without making a Nether portal or dying. If the player dies in the Wyvern Lair and loses their items, they will be lost. The only to retrieve them would be to go back by using the staff. However, you can use the keepInventory gamerule command so that you can keep your items upon death, that way you won't lose them and have to back to the lair without wasting the wyvern portal staff's durability. Note: As the quartz portal is the only place where the player is able to get back to the Overworld, it should not destroyed or mined to get quartz blocks, otherwise you can only get back by dying or making a Nether portal. However, you can still get back to the Overworld even if the portal is destroyed, but may you need to mark the area with torches or other light sources. 'Mobs' The Wyvern Lair is home to many types of wyverns. However, there are other mobs that can be found here that are also common in the Overworld, as seen below: * Bunnies * Snakes * Insects * Bats Blocks The Wyvern Lair is mostly covered in wyvern lair dirt and grass blocks. Most blocks found in the wyvern lair are exclusive (with the exception of lava, water, mushrooms, and quartz blocks). However, they can be mined and transported to the Overworld. * Wyvern lair grass (block) * Wyvern lair tall grass (plant) * Wyvern lair dirt * Wyvern lair stone * Wyvern lair log * Lava * Water * Block of quartz * Chiseled quartz * Pillar quartz * Quartz stairs * Vines * Mushrooms Trivia * The Wyvern Lair is similar to the End; there is no day or night cycle, it is dark, beds will explode when placed in the lair and it is also a floating island. * This is a dark place. It is advised that the player should bring torches and wear a full set of cave scorpion armor in order to see effectively at night, as you will gain night vision. Dirt scorpion armor can also be worn to gain protection against poison from wyverns. * It is possible to make a Nether portal in the Wyvern Lair. This can be useful if the staff has been depleted or if the quartz blocks have been mined. Once you're in the Overworld, you can craft another wyvern portal staff to get back if desired. Gallery Cave Wyvern.png|A cave wyvern flying in the Wyvern Lair. Wyvern lair with bunnies.png|The Wyvern Lair at night. Bunnies and wyverns can also be seen. Explosion.png|An explosion from placing a bed in the Wyvern Lair. Category:Dimensions